Pick Your Poison
by kissinXirony247
Summary: Kai's having trouble with his PTSD and flashbacks after the finals, Wyatts a unstable fan who's wants Kai's attention all to himself. Once this game starts there's no backing down. My take on Kai and Wyatts short relationship. Will be multi-chapter and will contain boys love or yaoi. Also will contain graphic violence, BDSM, and drug use. KaiXWyatt
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thanks for taking a look at my fanfiction! Let's not be mean and flame me, although I don't mind good criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's just my own weird imagination.**

**Warning: graphic violence, yaoi, BDSM**

It never really mattered to Kai, the whole friend thing. The beyblade breakers were the only ones who had ever chiseled a place in Kai's heart that was akin to something like friendship. That was until Wyatt came along and followed him around looking like a lost puppy. At first it had annoyed Kai; he had never been a very social person. He always just let the bladebreakers handle that sort of stuff. But Wyatt had refused to let Kai scare him off; instead it caused him to get desperate.

Wyatt had started to be more bold, going as far as to follow kai to his secret hiding spot in the ware houses. That small room was one of the only places that Kai felt was where he could relax, not bothered by life outside those walls. The room itself was nothing special. His trophy's from various activities. Mainly beyblading trophies, decorated the walls. A glass case held all of his beyblades, especially his prized bey chip Dranzer. In the middle of the room was a blue couch on a beige circler rug, in front of it a mahogany wood coffee table.

On the other side of the room was a cherry wood desk and to the left of that next to the window was a cooler that sored all kinds of drinks and food. On top of the cooler was a portable single burner. Behind it was a frying pan, kettle, and pot; a few utensils were in the kettle. Kai would sometimes stay the night in the room only to sneak back into the dorms before school started.

Which was why we find Kai sitting peacefully on the couch, tie undone, shirt untucked when his senses told him that someone was at the door. Sneaking quietly to the door Kai opened it harshly, putting on this best scowl. Although his face didn't show it Kai was surprised to see Wyatt sitting on the ground, a look of surprise on his face. If Kai had been smart he should of just slammed the door in his face, but Kai's curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you doing here" Damn, ray's curiosity must have rubbed off on him.

Instead of answering, Wyatt took on a look of eager excitement after the shock wore off. After scrambling up Wyatt quickly let himself into the room ignoring Kai's look and attempt at blocking the door.

"Is this your place?"

"It's so cool"

"whoa! Look at all those beyblade trophy's"

"Is that _Dranzer_?!"

Feeling his anger begin to rise, Kai walked over to Wyatt as he continued to fire off question one after another.

"Get _out_"Kai couldn't keep the edge put of his voice.

Hearing kai talk snapped Wyatt out of his fan mode and he turned around to face a angry looking Kai.

"Heh… did I interupt something?" the excitement gone from his face and replaced with a look that Kai couldn't sifter.

"Yes, you did, now get _out_!"Kai could not believe that he had let himself be followed, he must be getting lazy. Wyatt put up his hands on mock surrender, which caused Kai's eyebrow to twitch.

"Sorry dude, I just saw you leave campus and I couldn't help but to follow"

With this said Wyatt walked around the room farther from the door, the opposite of what Kai wanted. He could feel the anger rise a little more and his patience was wearing thin. Wyatt was looking at Kai's first place award for piano.

"Wow, guess you're more than just a beyblade star. Look at all these first place awards, piano, computer software, robot design, water coloring…"

**BAM!**

Wyatt found himself slammed up against the wall the crunching of glass in his ears and something warm running down his face. Craning his neck a little Wyatt could see a very pissed off Kai, oops. Upon seeing Wyatt look at him, Kai leaned into him and whispered into his ear.

"Glad to have your attention, so listen good bitch. I want you out of here right now or I will throw you out the window and leave you there"

Instead of having the effect that kai wanted Wyatt smiled. Bending Wyatt's arm a little farther Kai couldn't keep his voice from hissing his next words.

"What's so funny, huh?"

"Nothing Kai, I'm just happy that I can see you look so intensely at me"

Next thing Wyatt knew he was thrown across the room slamming into the opposite wall before being dragged to the window and shoved half way out it. If he didn't grab the ledge he probably would have fallen. These being his thoughts as he realized that Kai also still had a hold of him.

It felt like spring in Wyatt's heart when he realized that Kai wasn't going to drop him yet. To tell you the truth Wyatt himself couldn't understand why this abuse from Kai was making him happy. But after following him around for the last three months, anything that wasn't a glare or a cold shoulder felt like being given water after walking in the dessert.

Wyatt turned his head to look at Kai and was happy to see that his intense stare was trained on him again. Wyatt could not contain the Sigh and blush that escaped at seeing how fiery kai's red eyes could look. Noticing Wyatt's look Kai for once in his life didn't know what to do.

"Do you want me to drop you?" he had to put a stop to this before it started to get out of hand, Kai knew how dangerous fans can be. After that last tournament he and all the bladebreakers had to run away from screaming fan a few to many times. The only one who seemed to enjoy it was Tyson, idiot.

"I don't think that you will"

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Because what would happen to your sanctuary here? The school would always keep an eye on you."

Kai gritted his teeth, knowing that he was saying was true. Because Kai only wanted to scare him into submission, that way he wouldn't want to come back. Seeing Kai hesitate Wyatt pushed up from out of the window and kai was caught off guard. Stepping back from Wyatt, Kai immediately went onto offensive mode and grabbed Wyatt by the neck and re-slammed him into the wall.

"listen you little pissant, my privacy is something that I take very seriously" Kai leaned into him and whispered into his ear "next time you follow me you better hope I don't catch you because I won't be merciful next time, got that?!"

With that Kai dragged him over to the door, opened it and threw Wyatt down the stairs "don't ever come back here"

**SLAM!**

At the bottom of the stairs Wyatt got himself together feeling odd bumps and bruises. He was slightly startled to find blood on his face, but then remembered how Kai had slammed him into a picture frame and the glass had cracked.

"It must have cut me, I hope not too seriously" Wyatt turned to look back up the stairs were he was just thrown down "now what, did I push too far?" with a shrug he began to walk back to the dorms with a feeling of exuberance even if he was a little sore.

Meanwhile Kai was leaning against the door wondering what should be done about his stalker. If it came right down to it Kai could always relocate, or beat the shit out of him, but this room was the best one. You could see the water from here and see anyone come down the road. Another plus was that the window was tinted so no one ever knew if someone was watching them. Kai did like to watch the transactions that went on late at night, reminded him of his grandfather.

The room also had heating, something that the other rooms lacked. Kai could understand why his grandfather would come here to handle business when the house or a meeting room was inappropriate. But since his grandfather was currently in a maximum security prison waiting trial, the room was now his.

Walking over to the cracked award on the wall kai carefully pulled the award out of the picture frame. Upon see the blood caked on it he decided it was just better to toss it in thrash. It didn't matter; it was only there for decoration. The only thing that was on the wall was first place awards; any second place award had only ever met with extreme punishment, for Kai that is. So there were only a few in existence.

Closing his eye momentarily to block out the images that flash before him Kai walked to his desk and pulled out his homework for his classes tomorrow. After that last tournament kai had been plagued by past memories that would come at odd moments, very little would set them off. Most of them were bad, others a lot worse, but every so often something sweet would make it to the surface.

This was not one of those sweet memories; this memory was of when he had lost at a math competition. Math had never been his strong suit, that's why he always studied at math the most. So he wouldn't ever be lock up in that cell below the house, beaten bloody, and starve for food and water for days. He wasn't able to go to school for almost three weeks and in that time five tutors drilled him in all math that ever existed.

Not caring if he could barely make out anything due to injury and willing to punish him more for it. Kai had grown to hate the bamboo stick that served as punishment, it only left bloody welts but they would sting all night long. Kai grit his teeth as he finishes his homework, his memories coming faster.

Finally unable to take it anymore, Kai opened the side drawer to his desk and pulls out a bottle labeled sedative. Popping two Kai decided the homework can wait; walking over to the couch kai lies down. Waiting for the oblivion that will soon come for him, his last thought is what to do about Wyatt.

**Well what do you think? Didn't come out to bad I think. It's only the beginning, well please review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello kissinXirony247 here! Well… did you like the first chapter? Anyone? I got no reviews, I guess not. Oh well, it's only the beginning. The good part should start to make its way in there soon. I never intended this to be more than a few chapters. I really need to get this out of my head.**

**Disclaimer: beyblade and its characters are not mine, just this fanfiction.**

**Warnings in first chapter. Enjoy**

One week later.

`2:39 pm

Wednesday

Advanced science II

Kai was currently busy putting together a study chart for himself in class since he had finished his work much faster than everyone else. Well everyone was busy working on the pop quiz, Kai had already handed it in and was just keeping himself busy. Although every so often a tally would end up on the right corner of his paper. So far there were 20… no now 21 little tallies

This was how many times Wyatt had turned to look at Kai who sat two seats away from him. Kai actually thought it was funny that Wyatt thought he was being sneaky. Kai had been doing this all week, he only had two classes with him, but it's been happening ever since that night a week ago.

The cut that Wyatt had endured was still visible on his face along with a few bumps and bruises. The gash went from his hair line down almost to the bottom of his chin. And you couldn't see any of the bruising thanks to the blazer's the school made them wear. Kai started to fidget with the pen in his hand, turning it over and over again in his fingers, somewhat lost in thought. First of all kai was relieved that Wyatt hadn't snitch on him, even when he had gotten caught getting back in the dorms that night.

Although the gossip around school was that he got cleaning duty for a month for that. And that cut, well it looked superficial, Kai was sure that it would heal up quickly enough and the scar should go away in a year or two. Whatever though, it was his own fault, everyone here knew that Kai like to be left the fuck alone.

22.. Kai really did wonder if Wyatt was so dense that he thought Kai couldn't see him try to sneak a peek at him. Kai felt some mischief pop up in him, let's have some fun said his mind. Kai quickly crumbled his eraser in his desk waiting for the next peak. 23… and right as Wyatt turned around Kai shot a piece of eraser at his head. It hit its desired target in the back of the head; meanwhile Kai resumed his position studying.

Out of the corner of his eye, kai could see Wyatt looking around wondering where the eraser came from. Finding something far more interesting to do then studying something he already knew, Kai waited for Wyatt to peak again. But to Kai's disappointment Wyatt never look back at him again.

The class finally ended at 3:30 signaling the end of the day. Yawning kai wandered outside thinking maybe he should skip dinner (6:00) and head out to his sanctuary of peace and quiet. Just from experience he looked around to make sure that Wyatt or anyone else wasn't following, But sure enough Kai spotted Wyatt looking out a window on the second floor.

"Tch, nosy fucking brat" Kai knew then that a trip to his space was not going to happen tonight.

Looking back towards the fence Kai decided to continue his mischief from earlier. He waved a hand in Wyatt's direction and vaulted over the railing hoping to be followed. He quickly ran around a building that was on the way to his space. If all went well he would have his privacy back and be short one obsessive fan.

15 minutes later

Kai was seriously getting irritated, and was starting to wonder if he should rethink his plan. Maybe what happened a week ago was enough to keep Wyatt from following him again. But then again, you can never be too careful. Kai had just decided to wait another 5 minutes when he could hear footsteps coming towards him.

Kai had picked this spot due to its visibility to the street yet he knew were to stand to not be seen. And bingo! Wyatt was coming around the corner like Kai wanted; allowing a smirk Kai stepped in the way of his prey. But Kai had to admit that Wyatt did have guts, not even the beybreakers were this much gluttony for punishment.

"So tell me Wyatt, what's your game, huh?"

Wyatt stopped in front of Kai, too surprise to say anything, only thing he could do was stare at the vision of Kai standing not more than a foot from him.

Still feeling irritated Kai snapped his fingers in front Wyatt's face bringing him back to reality. Before Wyatt could say or do anything Kai grabbed his fore arm and started to pull him in the direction of his apartment.

"What are you doing?" was all Wyatt was able to say after he regained his senses, only to have Kai fling his arm away as though he was diseased.

"Just come with me and keep up!" snapped Kai who then started to walk away.

Not knowing what else to do Wyatt followed Kai, a little nervous but willing to follow anyway. With the silence that settled in Wyatt was starting to wonder if this trip would end up like the last or worst. He then decided that he did care either way, after all this is what he wanted, Kai's attention is finally all on him. Something must seriously be wrong with his head, ya know?

"you know Kai; I don't even know why I'm following you right now"

Spinning around on him Kai couldn't sifter the emotion on Wyatt's face again only to snap at him to hide his confusion.

'Then by all means, go back. I have no need for you to be around" Kai watched sadness to seep into Wyatt's eye's before turning to go again "that's what I thought, now just shut up till we get there"

Standing still a moment longer Wyatt realized that he was being invited to Kai's place. Smiling he quickly ran to catch up to Kai remembering to stay at least a foot or two behind him. This way he could admire Kai's broad shoulders, sleek messy hair, and taunt round ass. Wyatt didn't think he was gay, but Kai had always just had this control over him this way.

When he had first seen Kai in the nationals he had gotten alarmed at the fact seeing him made himself so hard. Wyatt's girlfriend of the time had dumped him because he had accidently called Kai's name during a make out session with her. Wyatt had after that tried to get with a guy, nothing happed. Watching this guy from the dorm suck him off did nothing for him, until he closed his eyes and imagined it was Kai doing it instead of who it actually was.

He had then got even more confused and resorted to dating both guys and girls trying a different version every time. None of them had worked, only Kai had this power over him. When Kai came to his school, Wyatt couldn't contain his self and followed him everywhere, even knowing that he was irritating him in doing so.

Wyatt's thought process stopped has Kai stopped in front of the stairs and turned to give Wyatt a chance to run. Wyatt only smiled so Kai going into faze one of his plans gave him a heavy lidded look before ascending the stairs. He opened the door and left it open so that Wyatt could come in. not that he had to wait long as Wyatt was right behind him with a flushed face. Oh? And panting slightly?

Smiling Kai began to close the door; he had known all along that Wyatt was watching him, which was why he had put a little extra swing in his hips. After all he had told max a year ago that in order to defeat your enemy's you have to hit their weaknesses.

Leaning against the door, Kai smirked and began to loosen his tie, making Wyatt audibly swallow

"Welcome Wyatt"

**Hi! What do you think? It should get good in the next chapter; my head is just swimming with ideas. **

**Oh! And please review, I would love some feedback on how I'm writing these chapters. Any way see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
